So We Meet Again
by LittleCheesePuff
Summary: When Beca moved to LA after college, she promised to keep in touch. Turns out it wasn't that easy, the Bellas slowly faded from her life. Four years later, a wedding invitation from Jesse and Aubrey throws them back into her life once again. One very special redhead is not pleased with her, and Beca is willing to do just about anything and everything to get her back. [Bechloe]
1. Chapter 1

Beca was single. Very, very, painfully single.

So it was really a slap to the face when a letter inviting her to a wedding came in the mail. From Jesse, no less. If receiving the letter was like a slap to the face, seeing who he was going to marry was like a knockout punch.

Aubrey Posen.

Man, how times can change. Four years can change a lot, if her college experience is anything to go by. Beca didn't need to try in order to hear the aca-nazi's voice blasting in her ears again. Not that she'd want to, it was like having war flashbacks. The Bellas had all promised to keep in touch, as they were "Bellas For Life". Turns out it wasn't that easy. Beca and Jesse had tried to do long distance, but slowly fizzled out as her career picked up speed. After college, she had gone on her way to Los Angeles, Residual Heat relocating her to to their most prominent location. "It's where you'll really shine," her boss had said. Beca was pretty sure that he just didn't like someone who could do what he could do so close to him, but whatever. She gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Beca found that making time for other people was a lot harder when she had a real job, and not just delivering burritos and coffee. After moving to LA, she was whisked into the production business. It wasn't soon before one of her songs made it to the Top 40. She tried to keep in touch, she really did. But in LA, she was on her own. Without anyone to ground her, she was free to throw herself into her music whenever she wanted for however long she wanted. Because of her job, that happened to be all the time. In the rare moments she wasn't immersed in her work, she really missed her friends. Not that she'd ever admit that.

Beca loved her job more than anything. She sacrificed everything for it. But god, she wished someone told her exactly how bratty musicians can be sometimes.

Like, this new up and coming, Jayce Caldwell. He thought he was the shit because fangirls threw themselves at him, and he just soaked it all up. His ego inflated so much so that he had the freaking audacity to try and flirt with Beca. Beca called security. She figured he'd be away for good, but he just came back the next day with more. Beca pretended he didn't exist.

She honestly couldn't deal with him. After he got out of the recording booth, she put on the most realistic fake smile, told him he was doing great, all but shoved him out of the studio, and called it a day. After that, she was gonna treat herself.

And that is how she found herself sitting on a plush bench of a diner, about to eat all her worries away. Beca glanced around the diner impatiently. She loved the place, but boy, was she ready to looked up to find the waitress coming towards her with the food and beamed. Beca thanked her, and dug into her food.

When she came up for air, the diner was mostly empty. There was a lone girl on one one of the stools, and a few families dwindled at the tables. The girl on the stool was halfheartedly stirring a milkshake, and glanced around the bar in a resigned sort of way. She waved away a waitress, and Beca made out a few words that sounded like, "Just a little bit longer, please." Beca cringed in sympathy, realizing that the girl probably got stood up.

Beca's heart twinged in sympathy, and she called the waitress over.

"Hi, what can I help you with, Miss?"

"You see that girl over there?" Beca pointed at the girl on the stool. "Could I buy her a burger?"

"I suppose so." The waitress paused. "I'd usually say no, but that one's been here an awful long time. Keeps telling me to wait a bit longer." She mused.

"Oh, uh, that sucks." Beca covered, trying to conceal her eavesdropping.

"Mmm. Anything else, hun?"

"Just the check, please. Thanks for letting me do this, Miss..." Beca trailed off.

"Angie." She tapped the name tag on her light blue uniform. "I'll be right back." Angie said with a grin.

Beca watched Angie return to the kitchen, and glanced at the girl on the stool. Beca had encountered many people in LA, but there was something oddly familiar about this girl. She didn't get much time to contemplate it, as Angie gave the girl the burger as promised, said a few words, and pointed to Beca. She looked away just in time so it didn't look like she was staring.

Beca looked back up to find Angie at her booth again, holding out the server book. Beca took it gratefully.

"She really liked the gesture, y'know." Angie offered.

"Glad to hear it," Beca smiled. It was nice to know she helped out. Angie walked back to the kitchen, and Beca decided to tip her well. She was about to close the book and leave when she heard a voice.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I really appreciated the burger." That voice. Beca recognized that voice, but didn't check in case her suspicions were confirmed. "My date stood me up and I was wondering if I could pay you back someti..." The girl stopped mid-word.

Beca slowly looked up, faced with exactly who she'd thought. The girl looked back, a mix of shock, confusion, and hurt washing over her features.

"Beca?" The girl gasped.

Beca gulped. "Hi, Chloe."

 **A/N: If you read my writing, I think you've noticed a theme in how I like to end chapters. Anyway. Hello again! I sorta lost the motivation for my last fic, so I decided to try my hand at something new. Hope it didn't go too badly. Please leave a review if you'd like me to continue! They really do impact my decision/speed of update if you guys liked it. Also- if anybody noticed my not-so-subtle easter egg from the show Agent Carter, tell me so I can give you virtual hugs and high fives.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, Agent Carter, or any of their characters.** **See you guys next time! :D**

 **~LCP**


	2. Chapter 2

"So we meet again." Chloe said grimly.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, haha." Beca laughed weakly. Chloe's eyes bore into her skull, and Beca tapped on the table nervously.

Beca swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Last time she'd seen Chloe was four years ago. She was sent off with well wishes from the Bellas to LA. None of them knew that was the last time they'd see her for years. Beca knew there was something oddly familiar about the redhead she saw on the stool, but _shit_ , she was not prepared for this.

"So, ah, what brings you to-" Beca started.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked at the same time.

"I was eating dinner," Beca gestured to her plate. "Treating myself after a long day."

"Mmm."

Beca was not a fan of monosyllabic answers, however ironic that was. Chloe always had something to say, no matter how ridiculous. It was something Beca really liked about her, it made being an awkward person easier. It made her feel less alienated and closer, but at this moment Beca could hardly think of a moment they felt farther apart.

"So, how are you?" Beca tried for a smile, but she was pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

"I'm fine." And that's when Beca knew in complete certainty that things were most definitely not fine.

The silence was deafening. Chloe was never a very quiet person, always the life of the party. Spending time with Chloe was so easy before, but now it was a struggle to hold a conversation. Beca fiddled with imaginary lint on her shirt, and worked up the courage to say something. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No." Chloe answered immediately. She took a step back and put her hands on her hips, staring Beca down.

Beca played with her hands and looked everywhere but Chloe. After an uncomfortably long pause, she tried again. "So, did you like the burger?"

Chloe's glare deepened, and Beca shifted away a little. "Don't give me this burger crap, Beca. You left."

"I-" Beca bit her lip. "Yeah. I did." Beca's head was spinning, and she racked her brain for what to say.

Chloe's jaw tightened and shoulders tensed. "Why? Why did you leave?" She demanded.

Beca felt like she was being interrogated. "Look, Chloe-"

"Friends forever, right? Bellas for life? Isn't that what you said?" Chloe rounded on Beca.

"I did, I know I did, but Chloe, please listen–"

"Did you- did you even try to call me back? To say something? Anything?"

"I tried! I swear, I tried. Chloe, just let me explain-"

"No. You don't get to talk right now." Chloe's eyes were stormy. "You're the one that tried?" Chloe laughed, a hollow sound with no emotion. "I called you. I called you well over two times a day, sent you countless texts. And maybe you replied, what? Once or twice? And you're actually telling me that you tried."

Beca's head snapped up, looking Chloe in the eye. "I was busy Chlo, you have to understand. My work is so demanding, what did you expect me to do?

"Oh, so I'm the one who has to understand. I see. What did I expect you to do? Reply, maybe?" Chloe's tone was cutting.

"Chloe, c'mon, please," Beca begged. "It's not always that easy. There's a reason why I left for LA, you know this, it was my dream to make it to the top."

"At the expense of what, your friends? Your family, the Bellas?"

"Well, I wasn't going to ditch my career! I wasn't going going to fail Russian Lit three times over, obsess myself with college, or the Bellas. I had more important things!"

The moment the words left her mouth, Beca regretted it. She spared a glance at Chloe, whose jaw fell a little and face was slack with disbelief.

"You did not just say that. You absolutely did not just say that." Chloe shut her mouth, expression eerily stoic. "God, all of this is about you! Always you. Always your career, your mixes, your whatever. Did you ever think- even for a moment- how it would affect other people? That maybe it would hurt them when you disappeared?"

It had been a while since she and Chloe talked, much less fought. The Chloe before her was fuming, cynical, and hurt, a stark contrast to what she was used to. If Beca was to be completely honest, it scared her. It put her on the defensive.

"Damn it, Chloe! I never meant to leave you, I never meant to hurt you, but it's easier said than done!" Beca slammed her hands on the table in frustration.

"You don't think I know that?" Beca was about to speak again, when Chloe cut her off with a look. "No. You don't. Leaving Barden wasn't easy for me either, Beca. It was my home for seven years, where I made friends for life, and after my senior year, I could never bring myself to leave. I stayed for so long because of– because of–" Chloe's voice cracked with emotion. "And when I did leave, I thought I would be facing the world with you, my best friend at my side."

Chloe paused, tearful eyes looking pointedly at Beca. Under her gaze, Beca fidgeted, struggling to meet her eyes. "Then you upped yourself and left, with barely a goodbye. You left me."

Beca's anger faded, leaving her with nothing to say. She'd never realized how she had impacted Chloe, as she had been too caught up in herself and her career.

Chloe choked back a sob, tears welling in her eyes. "Do you have anything, anything at all to say for yourself?"

 _I'm sorry,_ Beca wanted to say. _Please forgive me,_ Beca wanted to say. _How can I make it up to you?_ Beca wanted to say– yet nothing came out.

"You know, you say your work was demanding, and I get it. You're busy, everyone is. When I call and text you, it's not so I can make your phone buzz or hear your voice. I do this to check in on you, to make sure you're okay." Chloe took a shaky breath.

"I just care enough to do these things. Do _you_ care enough?" Chloe asked, sounding slightly defeated.

Beca nodded vigorously. "Of course, Chloe!"

Chloe sighed. "Enough to reply to my texts and answer my calls? Because I call you often enough, you can't honestly expect me to believe that you're working 24/7. And if you are, then I don't think that you deserve this kind of torture."

Beca could see the concern in Chloe's eyes, and she pursed her lips. "Chloe…" she trails off.

Chloe waited for Beca to continue, but when she didn't, Chloe picked up her bag and walked towards the door. Meanwhile, Beca sat frozen at the table. Chloe took a breath to brace herself before speaking again. "Nothing to say for yourself? Fine. I've said my part." Chloe smiled sadly at the brunette. "Goodbye, Beca."

Beca hardly registered the door slam. Her mind was numb, unable to form a coherent thought. She was rigid in her seat, muscles tense. Beca gripped the table hard in an attempt to ground herself. Beca's breaths were heavy, body heaving for air. Her chest felt tight

She felt the seconds fly by. Beca's whole body was on edge, waiting, like a ticking bomb.

And all at once, she exploded.

Beca launched herself from the seat, and threw the door open. Her feet flew across the pavement and vision narrowed, focusing only on the redhead in front of her. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she ran.

"Chloe, please, wait!" Beca called. No response.

Beca caught up to Chloe and tried again. "Chloe, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just wait—"

In a fit of desperation Beca grabbed Chloe's arm, and was not prepared when the redhead recoiled. Chloe looked at Beca, her face distorted in distaste and hurt.

"What now, Beca?"

Chloe's face was red and eyes teary, obviously distraught. Beca felt guilt wash over her in waves, pushing her to say something.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was a dick move and I was a- a-" Beca searched for a word to fully capture what she was feeling, but eventually fell short. "Really really crappy friend. For years. I want to make it up to you. Please, let me make it up to you."

Chloe considered Beca's words for a moment and sighed. "'It's not always that easy'. Your words, not mine." Chloe said, using air quotes. "I don't… I don't know. What you did stung, Beca."

Beca winced. She could only imagine how Chloe felt.

Chloe continued. "It'll take time."

Beca nodded. She figured as much. Still, it left her dissatisfied, still consumed in want to make things right.

"Is there anything I can do?" Beca pleaded.

Chloe paused in thought. "Not that I can think of." Seeing Beca's face fall, she added, "We'll be seeing each other soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The wedding. I know you were sent an invite."

"The wedding…?" Beca trailed off, confused. Suddenly it clicked- the letter she got from Jesse earlier. The wedding. "Oh! The wedding. Jesse and Aubrey. Wait, how do you know I was sent an invite?"

Chloe pointed to herself. "Maid of honor. I know everything about it."

"Figures." Beca mumbled.

"Look, Beca, I-" Chloe took out her phone and checked the time, sniffling a little. "I really gotta go. I was supposed to meet Aubrey here but I guess she bailed, and now I have to-"

"Wait, you didn't get stood up?" Beca blurted out.

Looking slightly annoyed, Chloe replied, "No. I did not. I have to get going now, there's been a mixup at the bridal store and Aubrey needs my help."

Chloe opened the door of a white Sedan and stepped inside. "I'll be seeing you at the wedding." To punctuate her point, she shut the door, and then backed out of the parking space. Beca watched her car go until she couldn't see it anymore and sighed.

Tail between her legs, Beca trudged back to the diner to collect her things. She picked up her bag and shook her head. _Well, that could've gone better,_ she thought to herself. She was double checking that she had all her things when she heard a voice.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and the redhead."

Beca looked up to see Angie, the waitress, holding out a drink for her to take. Beca blinked in surprise.

"It's a milkshake, on the house. C'mon, don't just stare at it." Angie offered.

"Thanks." Beca took it and sat down on a stool. She stared blankly at the table when Angie spoke again.

"You could try to win her back, y'know."

Beca chuckled sadly to herself. "It's not always that easy."

"Well, she's gotta want something. She need help with anything? She got a cat that needs watching? Plants that need watering? Hell, you think she wants another burger?" Beca's ears perked up at this, and Angie continued. "It doesn't have to be some big thing. Just… buy her a coffee and maybe talk it out."

"Hmm…" Beca paused in thought.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"She's the maid of honor at a… friend's wedding." Beca wasn't completely sure what to call Jesse and Aubrey anymore. Was it fair to call them her friends after not talking for so long? "She's just run off to help with dresses or something."

"Hon, planning a wedding is one of the most difficult things a woman can do. Your friend probably could use all the help she can get."

"Really?" Beca asked.

Angie nodded. "Absolutely. You'll get her back in no time."

"I'm not so sure about that last part."

"That one really cares about you, y'know. Screaming all over the place about how she kept calling and texting. A girl wouldn't do that for someone she didn't care about."

"You heard that?" Beca smiled sheepishly.

"The whole block heard it, I think, with the volume she was yelling."

Beca considered the waitress' words. "I'll try."

"Well, I hope you do, or I wasted a perfectly good milkshake on nothing." Beca looked at her guiltily. "I'm just kidding. If you need any more milkshakes or girl advice, you come right back here. Okay?"

Beca nodded. "Okay." She grabbed her bag and turned to Angie. "Thank you. For everything."

Angie grinned and replied, "Anytime, Beca."

As Beca walked out of the diner, she thought of the waitress' words once again. Maybe Chloe could use the help, but would she want it? After ending on such a bad note, Beca wasn't sure. One one hand, it didn't seem like Chloe wanted anything to do with her after storming out. On the other hand, Angie brought up a good point in saying that Chloe cared about her _a lot_ , having tried to contact her for years.

Beca threw open her car door, got inside, and slammed it shut. She ran her hands through her hair and groaned. It felt like she was standing in a hurricane of emotions. Her heart throbbed, and it made her understand a little why so many people in her line of work wrote songs about pain and heartbreak.

"I should've… I should've…." she mumbled to herself. There were so many ways she could have finished that sentence. _Should've called? Should've said something?_ In the back of her mind, she already knew the answer: _Should never have let go of such a great friend._

"Friends" was a lousy way to describe what she and Chloe were. They were so much more than that. Maybe not in a dating way, although that could definitely have happened.

Beca remembered how stressed she had been during her senior year of college- always stressed, terrified of losing her shitty internship. She'd come home to the Bella house, and Chloe was always there. Chloe's hugs felt like home, especially after a long day. She always knew the right thing to say, or when to say nothing at all and just cuddle. Beca always used to complain when Chloe tackled her in a bear hug, but they both knew that she loved it.

Beca remembered the night they won Worlds. The second the judges announced the results, the crowd faded away and Beca immediately looked for Chloe. Unabashedly, they embraced, screaming, laughing, and crying just a little, because this was all so surreal. In her mind's eye, Beca could practically see the elated grin Chloe had worn in that moment. If she closed her eyes, it was like she was there, like they were still in college. Her heart ached for that feeling, to be close again.

And that's why "friends" never really described it for her, when Beca reminisced on her college years. "Friends" didn't describe a person whose arms felt like home, whose smile she remembered perfectly to that day. "Friends" just wasn't enough for how inseparable they were. They shared everything- a home, a bed, a shower, even. Beca blushed at the memory.

They were never "just friends".

If only Beca knew that a certain redhead was feeling the same thing.

* * *

The second Chloe left that diner, something inside her broke. As she drove out of the parking lot, a sob racked her body. Tears blurred her vision and she fought in vain to push them away. In a haze, she pulled into the parking lot of the bridal store. She opened the door to try and get out, but ended up sinking into her seat some more.

Chloe's breathing was quick and shaky. Seeing Beca again had opened up a floodgate of emotions she'd been holding back for years. It was all a jumbled mess.

One part of her was angry, _so angry_ , that Beca could leave her like that. Didn't she mean anything to her? Is that what years of memories and friendship earned her- a rushed goodbye and a one-way ticket to Los Angeles? Who the hell did Beca think she was- ignoring her for years and then suddenly finding a guilty conscience when they met again?

Hand in hand was an all consuming hurt. Over the years, Chloe's messages had dwindled, but the pain of being ignored and neglected never went away. She thought she meant more than just another memory to Beca- Beca had always been so much more than a memory to her.

They were a maybe, an almost. They were stuck in the limbo between friends and something more. Beca was dense, but surely she could not ignore the chemistry between them. Chemistry like that just doesn't go away. Chloe knew that more than ever as she sat in her car, torn between two sides.

She was so undeniably bitter and resentful at being abandoned. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair, that Beca could just be whisked away and never come back after all they had been through together.

But really? The most unfair part was that when Chloe saw the brunette sitting in the diner, she was reminded of everything they had done together, all that they used to be. She couldn't find a fitting word to describe it. Feelings that she thought were long gone, long buried were back in full force once more. It just wasn't right that Beca could just leave her in the dust, alone. The loneliness was all encompassing- it felt like being discarded, unwanted, unloved. It wasn't fair that Beca could just screw with her feelings like that. It took her years to heal and to grow used to life without Beca. So why did everything have to crash down the second Chloe saw her again? Why did Beca have to come back to play with her emotions once more?

It just wasn't _fair._

And even through all that hurt, heartache, and confusion, Chloe felt one other emotion just as strong as the rest. She hadn't felt it in years, and to feel it again scared the living daylights out of her. Chloe couldn't bring herself to say it. It was… it was…

It was locking eyes from across the courtyard at the activities fair. It was her heart fluttering in delight when she saw Beca come to the Bellas auditions. It was sharing a shower, and then a room, and then a house. It was the thrill of performing together, side by side. It was winning Nationals. It was proudly backing Beca up during the riff-offs. It was never staying mad at each other for too long- even when Beca hid her internship for months. It was the sting of jealousy at the sight of Kommissar.

It was… something Chloe desperately didn't want to face. But one thing was for sure.

They were never "just friends".

* * *

 **A/N: It's gotten to the point that I've looked at this chapter so many times that I don't know if I can look at it very much anymore. Anyway! I finally updated. Sorry about the long wait- I had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter. Or future chapters for that matter, I tend to write things on a whim without thinking about how the rest of it will go.**

 **That being said- I've been talking to the wonderful FantasyCNG who's helped me so much with ideas/writing this angsty scene. Also, she's honestly super cool and I'm going to shamelessly point you guys in her direction. Go check her out. She has some pretty good fics!**

 **I'm gonna be honest here, updates will be a little choppy- during the summer I'm going around to a lot of colleges (a necessary evil) so I've got precious little free time. Thank you for sticking with me, you awesome nerds. I'm sending every one of you hugs. You reading this? You get a hug.**

 **~LCP**


End file.
